As a terminal device in which this type of display control device is installed, there are known those disclosed in the Patent documents 1 to 3, for example. Particularly, a map information depicting a teeing ground or a green, for instance, is shown on a display of a mobile terminal held by a golf player. Moreover, displayed on top of such map information are respectively an arc-like distance information and a directional straight line indicating the direction in which the mobile terminal is pointed, with a current location of the player being used as a starting point. Further, disclosed in other reference documents 4 to 6 is an idea of showing the range of the distance information in a fan-shaped figure.